


Another Route

by sunraysinthesea



Category: Love Spell: Written in the Stars (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, HELLO sergio, I can't believe how male lead-y he is, Marcello? More like WHOcello, and you simp for the cool rational blond who is secretly a softie, come get y'all juice, how does he not have a route I feel robbed, lmao this might as well be a back handed essay on where the route lost me, marcello route but instead of romance he feels responsible, my friend asked me for crumbs I'ma give her the entire damn bakery, this is for us and the two other Sergio simps that exist, you're good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunraysinthesea/pseuds/sunraysinthesea
Summary: ''...Am I someone important to you, too?'' you whisper breathlessly, your heart hammering in your ears so loud that you're worried you won't be able to hear his response.The raging blush that coats his face is entirely unexpected as he replies, equally breathless, ''...It's hard to say. We barely know each other.''''Ah,'' you hum when you're able to calm yourself somewhat, ''So you take knives in the shoulder for strangers?''aka in which there is a Sergio route
Relationships: Sergio (Love Spell: Written in the Stars)/Reader, Sergio Selvaggio/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Another Route

As you are being led through the lavish halls of a mansion in god-knows-where by the fierce blonde who threatened to blow your brains out just a few minutes ago, you can't help but wonder if you have been too hasty in picking a job. You sigh. Fifty thousand a month sounded too good to be true anyway. Marcello owes you a raise after all this, paid leaves and all. 

If you manage to survive, that is. 

The absurd amount of monthly pay and his insistence on the importance of trust had your gears turning already. So he needs someone who won't rat him out yet works for him. Definitely an illegal business. How illegal were we talking though? Embezzlement, tax evasion? Sure, maybe.

Definitely _not_ bloody murder! 

_Seriously!_ Who brings their newly-recruited secretary into the middle of a gang interrogation?! Is he that lax or just dumb? How easily do you trust others as a gang leader, _dammit!_

You look up at the click of a door to find you have been led to a nicely decorated room. Sergio nods and his men behind you leave the room before takes off his gloves and throws them to the side,

''Take a seat, you must be hungry,'' he says, nodding at the table lined with delicious food. 

''I'm fine, thank you for the offer,'' you answer politely, and immediately after your stomach decides to let out a loud growl. A million curses whirr in your mind, _why, why now of all times? Is this some sort of sick joke? I would rather have him punch me--lightly, like, one percent of his power lightly, or something rather than be embarrassed like this!!_ Feeling your face heat up, you take a deep breath and close your eyes in a futile attempt to restore some dignity. 

''.....Hmph.'' He exhales through his nose, and you open your eyes to find he is smiling as he takes a seat. As if on cue, your stomach lets out another growl, equally as loud as the first. Sergio isn't even bothering to hide his amusement at this point, and you're pretty sure you have heard a chuckle. 

_''Spare me...''_ you mutter under your breath, flustered, as you drag a hand up your face in embarrassment. 

''Are you sure?'' Sergio offers again, kindly, perhaps out of pity. 

''Um,'' you squeak, ''Well, if you...insist.'' you stiffly take a seat across him, the heat in your face not decreasing the slightest bit as you think of all the possible light novel titles you can whip up from this situation. 

''...So, you're Marcello's new woman, right?'' 

''Huh?!'' you yelp out as the ludicrous question makes you swallow the half-chewed food in your mouth, and Sergio watches you with a bemused expression, looking you up and down, ''I'm surprised. You're... not the type he usually goes for. Though, I must say his tastes have definitely improved,'' He smirks. 

You stand there, mouth agape for a while as you think of which issue to address first. ''What...type does he usually go for?'' _That was not the one to address first!!_

''Well... I'm just saying, the man usually goes for voluptuous women with exotic tastes,'' Sergio starts, and you hum contemplatively,

''How utterly unexpected,'' you say flatly, ''Who could've guessed.''' 

''Compared to his usual harem, you're more like a... lost puppy dog or something.'' Sergio swallows his food and smiles to himself, ''I suppose puppies do have their charms, though.'' 

''He has a _harem?!_ '' you screech, leaning back in your chair in exasperation, ''What's he gonna make me do next, squeeze in some time for his twenty girlfriends in his already packed schedule?'' you groan. Taking a sip of your water to quell your anger, ''But a puppy, huh. So long as it's not a chihuahua.'' you shift in your seat, ''Oh, no, it's even _better_ if it's a chihuahua! I can bark like there's no tomorrow at three in the morning, drool all over his papers, and bite his hand off if he so much as even gets near me! Lovely! Oh, what would I give to be chihuahua puppy...'' you muse.

Sergio chuckles into his fist, a light blush coating his face, bringing you back to reality. ''Oh, yes! 'His woman'? Goodness _no!_ I have standards, thank you! He is so not my type. Emotional investment wise I think I get more out of Tinder than Marcello, _yikes._ '' 

Sergio's eyes shine with curiosity as he asks, ''I'd imagine Marcello is an ideal man to most, yet you speak of him with such disdain. I can't imagine what your 'type' would be.'' 

''Ideal man to fool around with, you mean.'' you roll your eyes, ''He hired me to be his secretary when he caught me job hunting--ate my macarons while offering me the job too, the _fiend!_ We ran into each other a few more times before that, too. I don't know why he took a liking to me in the first place. He offered me _fifty thousand_ _a month_.'' you sigh, ''Do you know just how much that is to a college student? I can pay off my student debt, not live off of noodles or something and actually have the money to spend on my hobbies!'' resting your chin in your palm, you continue, ''I thought, you know, okay this is shady and I probably should steer clear from him, but I'm neck-deep in debt like any other college student who has taken a student loan, the interest rate is rising every month I don't pay up, what is the worst he can happen? Maybe he's importing illegal goods, maybe it's tax evasion or embezzlement or something. I didn't expect him to drag me by the arm in a trance, take me to an abandoned warehouse and beat a man _half_ to death while expecting me to not ask questions about it! The _audacity!_ '' you hit the table in frustration, ''The blame partly falls on me since there wasn't a properly written business contract when I took the job, but he specifically told me he needed a secretary--someone to do the footwork, like getting coffee and delivering papers and organizing his desk, he said!! Then I get wrongfully evicted from my house because I was seen with him, there were two, _two_ attempts on my life because I was seen with him, and here I am, kidnapped by another gang who thinks I'm one of their enemies, ranting at the boss, so forgive me for being into rational, responsible blondes instead of 'most women's ideal type', but I want nothing more than to rearrange Marcello's face right now!''

Sergio blinks as you slump into your chair, ''You've been through... a lot.'' he raises from his seat, places a firm hand on your shoulder in what you assume is sympathy, ''Come then, let's talk it out, shall we? Tell me about what's going on with the Red Dragons.'' 

You tell him all you know so far, about how the Lions are (allegedly) responsible for Marcello's father's death and how the Dragons were (allegedly) trying to keep the peace. Sergio listens intensively and presents his counter-argument when you are finished. The pins. 

You take the dragon pin in your hand, fiddling with and poking around as Sergio speaks, ''These were found on the rotting corpses of each of my murdered comrades.'' you promptly drop the pin in your hand, ''This is my proof. Now, if you're telling me the Dragons aren't behind this, show me your proof.'' 

You open your mouth to say something but stop when you feel a newfound weight on your thigh, looking down to see the Lion pin you need, surrounded by dimming sparkles. Mentally thanking Philia, you fumble with the pin, pretending to go through your pockets and present the pin to him. 

''The man who assaulted me in the alleyway had the same pin, it's the reason why Marcello took me in, he thought I was being targeted by you. There was this man--I can't remember his name, that Marcello made a deal with to obtain information before he pulled a gun on Marcello. And me. I thought it was odd, that he gave it to Marcello rather than hiding it or just... not doing anything. It would have been found on him regardless, but he handed the pin to Marcello as he _died_. Another pin like this was found on the harbor before Don Nucci's boat was attacked.'' you explain as Sergio takes the pin from you and holds it up in the light before his eyes narrow to a glare.

''Ridiculous. What a sham.'' He removes his own pin from his coat and puts the identical pins together, then brings his fist down onto the pins. 

You can't help but flinch at the sudden movement, a quiet gasp escaping your lips. When he raises his fist, only one of the pins remains intact. 

_...A fake?_

Sergio drops a bag of bloodied dragon pins onto the desk, his eyes shifting between you and the pins. ''....Hmph. This just got interesting.''

''Wait, that means--'' 

''There's a possibility these are all fake too, huh. If it is, this is all a giant set up.'' Sergio cuts you off, ''Now the question arises, who's pulling the strings?'' 

''I don't have one on me, but Tito does. A dragon necklace. You can check if these,'' you point at the dragon pins scattered across the table, ''are real or not. As for who's pulling the strings... Hm. What do you know of Valentino of the Red Dragons?''

Sergio eyes you suspiciously. ''He served the previous leader of the Dragons and is currently serving Marcello as his right-hand man. Are you aware of what you're implying?'' 

''It's just a speculation, but...'' you take a few moments to compose your thoughts, ''I've seen the man. Marcello has told me a lot about him too. He's been in the business for so long, and he knows what he's doing. I can't help but think that a few lackeys wouldn't be able to pull something this grand without him knowing about it. Framing the dragons, feeding false information... You would think someone so capable would have found the rats out already. Unless...'' you trail off. 

''Quite the speculation you've got there. One fake pin or a mere speculation is not enough to warrant your innocence nor that of the dragons. My men--my _comrades_ were killed at the end of all this, and someone will have to pay for those crimes. For now, however... It seems the water has become too murky to see what's lurking at the bottom.'' He picks up a phone, but before he dials a number he turns to you, ''You're smart. Be more careful about what you're saying and who you're running your mouth to next time, or you can land in some serious trouble.'' he dials a number and speaks rapidly, and moments later men in suits march into the room. 

''Stop everything. Send a messenger to the Dragons. Inform them that we hold her,'' he nods at you, ''and Tito. And they're safe. And no matter how tempted you are, do _NOT_ engage in battle.'' his underlings stare at their boss, stunned. 

'' _NOW_ ,'' Sergio growls, and the men are sparred to action, leaving the room with hasty steps. Sergio follows them out of the room, but stops at the door, turning to face you, ''And as for you.'' you tilt your head in question, well comfortable with him despite his position, knowing he means you no harm. ''I don't trust you wholly, and you're not in the clear yet. But if what you're saying turns out to be true,'' the crease in his brows soften, ''remind me that I owe you a formal apology.'' He doesn't give you time to reply as he quickly walks out of the room, leaving you smiling to yourself. 

* * *

_Later that evening..._

''What do you mean you haven't been able to reach them?!'' you look at the Lion before you desperately. 

''It sounds unbelievable, but it's true. It's like they just up and vanished! Even our intel sources have lost track of them!'' The underling says, ''We have no clue where Marcello might be, or if he's even in the city!''

Bouncing your leg nervously, ''So you haven't been able to tell them the 'hostages' were safe?'' you ask, to which he shakes his head. You bite your thumb as you keep bouncing your leg, Wreaking your brain for answers. 

''He's definitely still in town.'' you look up at Sergio to see he's been looking directly at you, ''He's...not one to leave people behind.'' he quickly dismisses the underlings and takes a seat next to you. 

''That's _not_ the problem here!'' you mutter, ''What if he thinks we're dead? I can't be so sure about myself, but he sure feels responsible for Tito, since his parents were his people, he's practically a father figure to him! He will pull no punches if he thinks you killed Tito!'' 

''You're right.'' The crease in your brows deepens at his words, ''If my men can't track him down, it means he's gone underground. Preparing for the worst.'' His expression hardens as he gets up, ''Well, if that's how it's going to be, I better start preparing too. I can't just leave my people to be open targets.'' He starts making his way over to the door, and without thinking, you shoot up and grab his arm. He turns to face you, eyes wide as you squeeze his arm, ''Be careful. _Please._ '' 

He sighs, a hint of a smile on his face as he gently pries your hand off his arm, ''Of course. Trust me.'' and he leaves. 

You spend the next few moments wallowing in your anxiety before you hear the door open. Your head whips to the door as you get up, expecting Sergio, but instead, it is one of the goons from earlier, his face scrunched in anger. You squint, eyes frantically searching the room for a possible weapon to defend yourself with. 

''You just had to run that big mouth of yours to the boss, didn't you, you little bitch?!'' he growls as he takes out a knife from his sleeve. Great. Just _great_. Someone brought a knife to the fistfight. Marcello may have trained you in martial arts, but that was for a short amount of time, and combined with your lack of real combat experience, this situation is the recipe for a disaster, and you know better than to get cocky and try to take on someone with a knife with your bare hands. You dodge as he charges at you, kicking him in the back with a mighty shout to create further distance and to possibly alert someone as you bolt to the door. The man recovers far quicker than you thought, however, pulling you back by your hair as he brings the knife down on you. Before he can stab you, a force pulls you to the side by your waist, a flash of black appearing in front of you, and you look up to see Sergio shielding you from the man, his face scrunched in mild discomfort. 

The man drops the knife in shock as Sergio stalks over to the man, red eyes glinting with rage. ''I _knew_ I smelled a rat.'' he kicks the bloodied knife to the side, away from the goon's reach. ''Now then,'' he grabs the man by the throat and slams him to the wall, ''wanna talk?''

''Yes!'' the man shrieks, ''I'll tell you everything, so please--'' the rest of his words are drowned out by his gargles as he starts foaming at the mouth, causing Sergio to drop him. The body spasms for a bit, then goes eerily still. Sergio's eyes widen as he drops down to his knee to check for a pulse. 

''Whoever is behind this covers their tracks well.'' he clicks his tongue as he examines the body.

''Poison?'' you question. Sergio nods, ''From the watch, it seems there was a built-in needle to inject the poison. He's wired too, whoever is behind all this killed him the moment they heard him crack.'' he slowly rises and makes his way over to you, raising a hand to check you for injuries, ''You alright?''

You blink, ''Are _you_ alright?! I'm not the one who got _stabbed!_ '' 

''Mm. Slashed, more like. It's not that deep.'' he offers mildly. You 'tsk', checking his back. There is a long slash on his jacket from above his shoulder to between his shoulder blades, the blood from the wound seeping through the fabric. 

''Sit,'' you nudge him towards the couch, ''I'll patch it up.''

''I'm fine--'' 

''Ooh, I get it, you're a big bad gang guy! You're so tough that your wounds disinfect themselves!'' you say flatly, yet your mocking tone doesn't escape his attention. ''Shut up and sit, Lion, think of it as thanks. And get this,'' you tug at this jacket, ''off, in the meantime. Now, where is the first aid kit?'' 

Scanning the room for the first aid kit, you find one in the corner of the room, snatch it and plop yourself down behind a half-naked Sergio. 

''Ah, I'm _so_ glad you didn't get stabbed.'' you sigh out as you dab some antiseptic onto a cotton ball, ''I wouldn't know what to do if you tore a muscle or needed stitches or something. Basic first aid doesn't really cover those topics, you know.'' you start to clean the blood off his skin with gentle swipes, trying with every fiber of your being to not get distracted by his rippling muscles. You hear a familiar exhale from Sergio, and you don't need to see him to know he is smiling. 

''...And, done!'' you throw the tinted pieces of cotton and bandage scraps aside, ''How does it feel?'' you lean over his uninjured shoulder to see his face clearly. 

After a contemplative hum, ''Like it's barely there.'' Sergio smirks, ''Did you even do anything, or are you tricking me into thinking you've treated me?'' 

You smack his uninjured shoulder with an offended gasp, ''How dare you!'' you whine, ''That just proves how light my hands are!'' 

Sergio just shakes his head with a chuckle. 

* * *

Everything feels like a blur. You vaguely remember the two heavily armed gangs facing each other, Marcello being glad you're alive yet livid beyond reason, Sergio whispering reassurances in your ear as he pulled you close to him and threatening Marcello with a gun to your head, asking for a truce, or a chance to talk. You remember busting your lungs yelling at Marcello not to be dumb when he refused Sergio as you stomped over to him, hoping you could knock some sense into him in close proximity, Valentino trying to shoot you, Marcello taking the bullet, the fight that broke out after, Valentino being overwhelmed at one point and retreating, but once you snapped out of your trance, you vividly remember screaming Sergio's name. 

* * *

Even with the Doctors' reassurance that Marcello will be alright, your anxiety doesn't leave you to rest. With what happened so far buzzing in your head like a broken tape, you barely register the door opening, or Sergio's hand clamping over your shoulder. 

He murmurs your name, ''How are you holding up?''

You have an inkling he knows, from your crestfallen expression or the bags under your eyes, but you mumble out, ''Barely,'' nonetheless. 

Sergio sighs, but before he can say anything, you continue, ''I can't help but think... If only I had stayed by your side... Valentino wouldn't have a chance to do...well...that.'' you drag a hand through your hair, ''It was just...so _frustrating!_ To see him refuse to see the truth when it was staring right at his _face!_ ...I'm sorry.'' you sniff, ''How's your shoulder? Any strain?'' 

The hand on your shoulder moves to cup your cheek, running his thumb over it soothingly as he graces you with a small smile. ''I hardly feel any discomfort. Your light hands did a good job of patching it up.'' 

Closing your eyes with a hum, you relish in his touch. ''How is everyone on your end?'' 

Sergio's mouth curls down into a frown, ''We... finished burying everyone ones who didn't make it out... from both ends.'' 

You wince in guilt, opening your mouth to apologize, but Sergio gingerly lifts your chin to meet his eyes, ''Hey, don't go thinking stupid things now, none of this is your fault, you hear me? None. You're as much of a victim in this whole charade as the rest of us, hell, even more.'' he sighs, ''Besides, you're not alone, alright?'' 

His words bring much more comfort than you thought they would, and you subtly lean forward towards him. Sergio notices and pulls you flush against him, loosely wrapping his arms around you as you melt into his embrace. He gives you a few moments before gingerly prying your face from his midriff, ''Hey, how about we get some fresh air? You look like you need it. It's not good for you to stay cooped up in a room for so long.'' he offers you his hand, which you gladly take as you sluggishly follow him to the rooftop. 

The cool night breeze feels refreshing, to say the least, and you promptly stretch your limbs, a content hum leaving your lips as you lean against the iron fence next to Sergio. 

''He'll be fine,'' he assures you, though it feels like he is confirming it for himself. ''Bastard's been through a lot worse than just that.'' he clicks his tongue, ''Tch. He's such a pain in the ass though. Just jumps in front of bullets for people without giving it a second thought. That dumbass...'' even though his eyes are narrowed in annoyance, you can feel that he truly cares about his brother. 

''Sounds like something a caring younger brother would say.'' you shoot him a knowing look. 

''...No, I just... I owe him a lot.'' he utters out. You watch him with amusement, yet make no further comment. He folds his arms, ''I gotta admit, I'm surprised we still aren't at each other's throats right now, given how the situation unfolded on both sides.'' he pauses, ''...I guess you're the real reason for that, huh?'' 

You look up to him, brows furrowed with confusion. He averts his gaze, nervously rubbing his neck. ''Listen, I'm not... the best with pretty words or anything. I'd far rather stick to punches and guns but... I can tell you're someone important to him.''

''...Am I someone important to you, too?'' you whisper breathlessly, your heart hammering in your ears so loud that you're worried you won't be able to hear his response. 

The raging blush that coats his face is entirely unexpected as he replies, equally breathless, ''...It's hard to say. We barely know each other.''

''Ah,'' you hum when you're able to calm yourself somewhat, ''So you take knives in the shoulder for strangers?'' 

He stiffens at the question, yet doesn't move to affirm or deny it, so you follow up with, ''Two peas in a pot, the two of you.'' 

''...Anyways.'' he clears his throat in such a fake manner it's laughable and changes the topic. 

_Damn,_ you think to yourself with a smile, _he wasn't lying when he said he wasn't good with words._

''Thank you, Sergio.'' you breathe out, re-igniting the blush that has almost left his face as he clicks his tongue at you. You step closer to him, looking him over for any sign of discomfort. On the contrary, he seems welcoming of it as you step into his personal bubble. You murmur his name again and he shudders, releasing a shaky sigh as he brings a hand to cup your cheek, leaning in just as you hold his shoulders to balance yourself as you lean up--

''Boss! He's awake!!'' a Black Lion all but rips the door off its hinges as he yells, ''Marcello's awake!!!''

* * *

The two of you run to Marcello's room. There he is, in all his smug assholery as he looks at you and smirks, ''Hey there missy, glad to see you alright!'' 

You slowly move over to Marcello, seemingly calm and composed as you sit on the edge of the bed. Facing the doctor, ''Are there any wounds or IVs I should look out for?'' you ask, to which the doctor replies, ''No, miss, except for the wounded arm, he's okay--'' 

_Whack!_

''What the hell were you thinking, dumbass?!'' you screech as Marcello rubs the arm you slapped with a groan, ''Come now, is that any way to thank your savior?'' he pouts, which only serves as the gasoline to the fire that is your anger, 

''Savior--'' _Whack!_

  
''My--'' _Whack!_

  
''Ass!'' _Whack!_

Your slaps get progressively more aggressive as you pronounce the words, ''That was a dumb move and you _know_ it! What were you thinking, jumping in front of a bullet like that?! Who do you think you _are,_ dammit!!'' As you raise your hand to give his arm one more whack, Sergio grabs your arm and holds it back, looking a mix of proud and satisfied as he says ''There's no point if doesn't feel it, you know? Save some for later.'' and winks, to which you lower your hand hesitantly.

''Questions later, Marcello. Bad news; Valentino of the Red Dragons have officially declared war on us.'' Marcello is already ripping out the IV in his arm, ''In your stead. Let's go clean up this mess.'' Sergio looks at you, ''As for you,'' he cups your face with both hands, looking firmly into your eyes as he leans in close, ''Do _NOT_. I repeat, do _NOT,_ get involved. Under _no_ circumstances. Do you understand?'' he doesn't give you much of a choice, so you nod. He nods back, satisfied with your answer, ''Good. Move out, the lot of you!''

Seeing as the main streets are crowded, you decide to sneak through the alleyways. To where? You don't know. To do what? Don't know that either. Trying to sneak unnoticed, looking behind you all the time to check if there is anyone, you collide with someone. Panic courses through you, what if it's--

''My, my, what's the rush, dear?'' the elderly woman from before-- the witch, Philia has informed you as much, calls, and you slump with relief.

''Ma'am! It's nice to see you! I apologize, I wasn't watching where I was going!'' 

She kindly waves a hand to dismiss your apologies, looking at you for a moment, blankly, before she says, ''Oh, you haven't used the spellbook yet.'' 

''Um, yes. You have been so gracious as to gift it to me, but when I read the instructions, I felt...um...scared?'' you mutter, unsure, ''To get emotionally attached while knowing it will all disappear in a month. I'm sorry.'' you avert your eyes guiltily. 

The witch laughs good-naturedly, ''All is well, dear, it simply means my gift wasn't what you needed. I do sense that you need something right now, tell me, what is it?'' Not quite sure you know what you need, you give her a brief summary of all the events that transpired so far, leaving her to decide what is it that you need.

''Oh my, you have gotten yourself into quite the perilous adventure, dearie. Not to worry, I have just the thing! Hold on a moment.'' she digs a hand into her eccentric bag, rummaging for a while before she exclaims, ''Aha!'' and hands you...a _gun_. 

_Huh, impressive._

''A fitting weapon for the dashing hero of her own fairytale! I know your love told you not to get involved, but he must forgive an old woman for meddling so. This is a feat I can trust only you to accomplish.'' 

Sergio's face flashes in your mind as you flush, ''I-I wouldn't call him my 'love', per se, especially after he practically called me a stranger on the rooftop of the hospital--'' you squeeze your lips shut when you realize you have been rambling. 

A bemused smile plays at the corner of the witch's lips as she watches you, ''You have it rough, dearie. A prince charming that is not good with words can be quite hard to figure out, indeed. Yet, you have found him without my aid.'' she giggles, ''Now, on to the weapon. It's not any old gun, mind you, but the Heartseeker! Keep in mind that it won't hurt or kill anyone--since it's not its intention nor the reason it was crafted. However, if you were to hit someone truly corrupt with a bullet from this gun, it will make them confess all of their crimes and renders them immobile for a while. Use it wisely dearie, I'm afraid there is only one bullet remaining after all this time.'' the witch smirks, ''It should help you clear out a few snakes that wandered into the town lately, heh. We can catch up later, off with you, child! There is someone you wish to see, no?'' 

Nodding, you clutch the gun closer to you, ''Thank you for everything ma'am!'' and you dart out of the alleyway, though you sink back immediately at the sight of Valentino conversing with Marcello in the middle of the road. Listening to their conversation, you wait patiently, glaring at Valentino as he spouts nonsense. 

''Marcello!'' a familiar voice yells, and your heart leaps at the sight of Sergio. He looks alright, thank god. ''We need to talk, NOW!'' 

Marcello turns to Sergio, and the moment his back is turned, Valentino points a gun to the back of his head. 

_He is going to kill him! He is going to kill Marcello and pin it on Sergio to justify war!_

Before you even register your thoughts, you have already pulled the trigger.

You watch with a straight face as Valentino admits to everything, barking out a small laugh when Marcello punches his face in. You slowly make your way over to the two brothers as they pour their hearts out to each other, firmly shaking hands as they declare peace. 

Only when they are done with their conversation Sergio turns to you with a glare, causing you to shrink back sheepishly, as a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar would. Marcello lets out a hearty laugh at the sight, patting his brother on the shoulder before Sergio walks over and stops in front of you, his tall frame towering over you as he stares you down. 

You open your mouth to explain yourself, but only a small ''Eep!'' escapes your mouth as Sergio cups your face and bumps his forehead to yours not-so-gently with a groan. 

''You're insufferable, you know that? I can't take my eyes off you for a _second,_ '' he huffs, ''but I'm glad you intervened when you did. Thank you, for everything you've done, both for the Red Dragons and the Black Lions. We will always be in your debt.'' you can see him smile out of the corner of your eye before he pulls back. 

You hook a finger in his collar before he can fully separate himself from you, keeping him in place. Sergio's eyes widen, but he makes no move to wriggle out of your grasp. ''I can think of a few ways you can clear that debt.''

Marcello gasps dramatically, ''What the _hell_ have you two been up to while I was gone?'' he turns to Sergio in mock offense, ''You snatched my secretary behind my back?'' to which Sergio sputters, but doesn't refute him, causing your lips to curl up. 

''Again, debts, boys.'' you turn to Marcello, ''You can start by paying off my student loans, getting me a new place, and giving me my paycheck in light of all the things that transpired.'' he nods amicably as if saying 'consider it done'. You turn to Sergio, ''As for you, hmm...'' you tug at his collar, ''How does dinner sound? I believe I'm owed a formal apology.'' he chuckles, face dusted pink, ''Of course.'' 

''Hey!'' Marcello grunts, ''He gets a date while I get financial burdens?'' 

''Yes?'' you tilt your head as if he asked the stupidest question in the world. ''I like him better, after all.'' 


End file.
